


"We Shouldn't Have Come Here."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fallow Mire (Dragon Age), Fictober 2018, Gen, Windmill full of corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"We Shouldn't Have Come Here."

“Ugh.”

At this point, the sounds of disgust weren’t even half-hearted anymore. They were becoming more like statements of the obvious, devoid of any emotion beyond mild annoyance. Or maybe resignation.

This swamp was just part of their lives now. A disgusting, smelly, far too wet part that Sera wasn’t even sure she cared about anymore. Which was very telling, if she’d had a mind to examine it.

It didn’t help that they were lost, having veered off the path to locate this windmill thing. West, the note had said. Well, west of what? And what were they even here for? Somebody said there might be something worth having?

Probably a handful of gold and a manky old boot, knowing their luck.

“There it is, fucking finally.” The relief in Inquizzie-poo’s voice lifts everyone's spirits just a bit but it also calls attention to their location, so it’s arrows all around as slimy dead things come squelching up, AGAIN.

But finally, finally, they find not-dry-but-solid land and make for the windmill. It wasn’t far and so it took almost no time for Sera to see what was waiting for them. “This is the last time you get to pick where we go, Buckles.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have come here!” Sera threw up her hands in aggravation before notching an arrow and letting it fly. “ I knew it would be full of corpses!”


End file.
